Buckle assemblies are used in various applications. Various helmets, such as bicycle helmets, utilize buckle assemblies to ensure a secure and proper fit with respect to a wearer's head. Typically, each buckle assembly includes a male buckle housing that is configured to mate with a female buckle housing. Each buckle member is connected to a separate web or strap that a wearer can adjust.
Some buckle assemblies include ratchet members that allow a wearer to adjust the helmet straps for a more comfortable fit. The wearer typically adjusts the web or strap for a large adjustment, while the wearer engages the ratchet member for a finer adjustment.
One such type of ratchet buckle is a top-release ratchet buckle assembly. That is, the engagement button for the ratchet member is located on top of one of the buckle housings. Top-release ratchet buckle assemblies are typically bulky. Moreover, pushing a button towards a wearer's face, as one does with a top-release ratchet buckle assembly, is not natural, and may prove uncomfortable for a wearer. Additionally, because the engagement button is exposed on the top side of the assembly, the engagement button is susceptible to inadvertent engagement by the user, or an object. As such, the button may be accidentally engaged, thereby inadvertently releasing the buckle.
To overcome the drawbacks of top-release ratchet buckle assemblies, side-release ratchet buckle assemblies were developed. A typical side-release ratchet buckle includes two parts: a ratchet strap and a buckle housing. The buckle housing has an integrally formed button. Typically, the button is integrally connected to a plastic spring within the buckle housing that compresses the button into the ratchet strap to lock the ratchet strap within the buckle housing. In order to disengage the ratchet strap, the button is engaged, which then disengages the ratchet strap. After the button is released, the plastic spring forces the button back into a locking relationship with the ratchet strap.
While the two piece design of the side-release ratchet buckle assembly is efficient to manufacture, the plastic spring is susceptible to cold-flowing if it is left in the flex position. That is, changes in pressure and temperature may warp the plastic spring, thereby reducing its ability to function properly. Cold-flowing may occur if the buckle is not latched all the way together, thereby forcing the plastic spring into a stressed position.
Additionally, it has been found that the conventional side-release ratchet buckle assembly does not operate smoothly and easily. The spring force direction within the assembly is angled within the buckle housing. Motion from the button is not directly transferred to the spring, and vice versa. That is, movement of the button in one direction causes the spring to move in a direction that is angled with respect to the movement of the button, and vice versa. Thus, when a wearer engages the button, the button, in turn, exerts an angled force into the button, thereby wasting movement and energy.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient side-release buckle assembly. A need exists for a buckle assembly that is not susceptible to cold flowing. A need also exists for a buckle assembly that operates smoothly and easily with little wasted motion or energy.